


He would have liked you

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Poor Harry, Teasing Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: “Please… stop…” Harold groaned.





	He would have liked you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).



> So I've had this cute little idea in my head for a while and MnemonicMadness' "Sentimental Value" pushed me to write it! Let's all pretend Nathan faked his own death and came back after like season 5 when John also faked his own death... ;)
> 
> Thanks as always to M_E_Lover for the beta :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! :)

“Still has his obsession with his pocket squares,” Nathan joked, taking a drink from his water.

John chuckled, “Yup. And he _never_ wears the same tie twice in the same year.”

Nathan almost spit out his drink, “It’s the same year now? It used to be the same month!”

Harold rolled his eyes, “Nathan. Please…”

“Oh, and then the whole ‘no feet on the furniture rule…” Nathan chuckled, his brow arching. 

“He practically ripped my leg off last night when I put my foot on the coffee table!” John laughed. “Has he always snored? He won’t admit that he does but…”

“Yes! I tried to tell him in college, but he always denied it.”

“The stubbornness has not worn off I guess…” John chuckled.

“Oh, God. I have a story to tell you about when we were at MIT…” Nathan started.

“Please… stop…” Harold groaned.


End file.
